


Perfect Little Star

by Finally_Free (orphan_account)



Series: NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Amaurophilia, Amnesia, Assault, Bad Guys Don't Like This, Begging, Blindfolds, Blue Is Stronger Than He Seems, Blueberry Is Terrified, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fear, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Gaslighting, HP is HoPe, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, Killing, Light Dom/sub, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Magic Manipulation, Memory Loss, Murder, Nightberry - Freeform, Nightmare Doesn't Physically Hurt Blue, Nightmare Is Impressed, Nightmare Wants To Be Loved, Non-Consensual Touching, Praise Kink, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, SlaveTale Technology, Smut Doesn't Come Till Later, Soul Bond, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Touching, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere, dom nightmare, mentally and physically, sub blueberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Finally_Free
Summary: Blue just wanted a peaceful life on the surface after 200 resets. He wanted his happy ending with his family, just trying to make it on the surface.Nightmare seems to have other plans in mind for his little star. Plans that terrify Blue to no end.But that's okay. After all, Nightmare will protect Blue from anything and everything.That's a promise.On Hiatus for a while
Relationships: Nightmare/Blueberry, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale), nightberry
Series: NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929523
Comments: 42
Kudos: 117





	1. Getting 'Saved'

It took a while for Sans to finally believe that things were going to be okay. Over 200 resets had made him slowly start to lose hope that the days would ever go on. After all, why would he even try anymore? He and his brother had accepted their fate of repeating the same day over and over, watching Chara go throughout the underground, choosing what will happen to their lives. It hurt knowing there friend would mercilessly kill them when bored of being nice, but he didn't have a choice but to continue forward. At least his brother was here with him, but there wasn't much to look forward too anymore.

Sans didn't believe Chara in the beginning. When Chara had come over to him and told him they didn't want to reset anymore, Sans has to admit, he was extreamly skeptical. But seeing the human fall to there knees, sobbing, begging for one more chance.

Sans felt his soul churn at the thought of ignoring the human's pleas. Sans decided to give the human the last bit of his trust, one more chance, to redeem themself. Something Papyrus never returned to Chara.

He doesn't regret it. Its been a year and a half, and not once has Chara made a move to reset the timeline. Sans forgave them, and the two started their friendship over. Papyrus hasn't forgiven them, but that's okay Sans doesn't blame him. He never really was a very trusting monster anyway.

Chara was officially a 7th grader now. It took a while for humanity to accept monsters, let alone let them bring their children into schools or adopt. Even after all the trial and error integrating into human society, but they were finally semi-accepted. That's fine for Sans, after all, they can convince more humans they aren't different over time.

Sans is happy. Everything is so peaceful. Too peaceful. Maybe Sans should have expected this sort of outcome.

A group of humans is cornering him in an alleyway, the only escape being passed them. Sans was confident he could persuade them to let him go, or maybe they were all bark and no bite. Unfortunately, the blatant fake monster dust on their coats and the weapons in their hands was enough to prove to Sans that these humans aren't just putting on a show.

Recently, a new group of Anti-Monster Activists has arisen, seemingly bigger than ever. At the scene of each assault, a jacket covered in fake monster dust will be laid over the monster. No, they didn't just kill the monsters, after all, some of them lived. They beat and tortured their victims before leaving their bodies to die, too weak and helpless to do anything.

It's not like the monsters had many options. Most monster souls are frail compared to an average human soul. Not to mention attacking a human would cause an outrage, making everything so much harder for monster kind. More propaganda would be spread against them, meaning more humans on the fence will start hating monsters.

Sans carefully backs up, hands both in front of him in case he needs to brace himself. He needs to find a way out of here before things get out of hand. "UHM, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO FIG-" The human up against the wall slams his baseball bat up against a trash can, interrupting his words.

The male sneers at Sans, making him back up more. "Shut up, you freak! Fighting is all you fuckers want." Sans frowns and takes a step forward, seemingly surprising the humans.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT ANY OF YOU. YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE IN THE RIGHT, BUT EVERYTHING IS CAUSING MORE HARM THAN GOOD." He got through to Chara, he can get through to them. Sure, it took them almost a year, but Chara has always been a stubborn kid. He just needs to keep pushing. He takes another step forward. "IF YOU COULD ALL GIVE ME-" A sharp pain in his ribs makes him collapse on his knees, holding onto a very familiar injury.

The girl in the front pushes Sans with her foot, forcing him on his back. She bends down, digging her knee inside of his wound, causing tears to sting the corners of his eye sockets. "You talk too much. It's getting on my nerves." She announces. The woman stares at his injury with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Sans does not like the way she's looking at it. "How odd. This freak bleeds." Almost experimentally, She takes her pointer finger and digs into the wounds, forcing Sans to scream out in pain. He struggles against her, calling for help, yet nobody came. Instead, one of the men rips his bandanna off of him and stuffs it into his mouth.

Was this really how Sans was going to go? Cold, hurt, and alone? Without his brother or anyone else at his side? Forced to know that all that he cares for won't even get a proper goodbye? Sans doesn't want to die like this. He can't die like this, not yet.

...Stars, don't allow the human to reset. Even if he has to die, please don't let Chara reset.

The woman gets off him, but before he has time to run, fight back, _anything_ , she slams her heel up against the side of his skull. Blue hisses in pain, fighting back the urge to cry out and grabs onto the woman's foot. Not a second after does a sharp, heart-wrenching pain erupts from his arm. "Get the saw before this pathetic Halloween decoration touches me again." Sans's soul stops. Sans's bones rattle as he struggles to move, not even noticing the pressure against his feet, stopping him from leaving. His only thoughts are Papyrus. He can't survive this, no one would dare help him if they saw such dangerous humans around him. Will Papyrus find his body before he dies, or will he only be a pile of dust, distinguishable only based on his clothing?

He doesn't want to die like this. He can't leave his little brother alone, not now. Not after so many resets.

One of the men yells, causing the pressure to be put off him. Sans immediately curls himself into a shaking ball, trying to scramble away with his non-broken arm. "What the fuck is that!?" The woman screams.

Someone's here. Sans feels his soul soar as he notices someone is here. They're going to help him, he won't die. He hears gunshots before they were all cut off by multiple violent screams. Sanses breathing hitches as he hears a dark chuckle behind him.

Sans looks behind his shoulder before he freezes in fear. _Blood. Blood is covering the alleyway._ A dark figure is standing above it all, staring at all of the dead bodies. He whimpers when the figures glowing eye fixates on him.

***Check**

***Name - ?????????**

***Exp - ????????? LV - ?????????**

***The god of negativity and all things evil**

***He finally found you**

Sans barely has a second to process the information in front of him before the figure picks him up. He winces in pain, attempting to move away from the figure. " **It's alright now, Little Star. I've found you, you're safe.** " The person gently grabs hold of his broken Ulna as he puts him on his lap, dark green magic pouring from his hand and wrapping around his injury.

The warm magic lightly glows, allowing Sans to see the monsters face. He was also skeletal, but his bones were strangely melting, even though it isn't sticking to Sans. Nothing is making sense, Sans doesn't understand. "W-Who..?" He breaths out, his voice coming out unsteady.

The monster chuckles and caresses Sanses skull. Pain shoots through his skull as one of the monsters phalanges rubs next to his left eye socket. " **I am Nightmare. Don't be afraid, I am going to help you.** " Nightmares healing magic covers Sans's vision as he heals the injuries.

Sans's emotions hit him all at once. Letting out a sob, Sans grabs onto Nightmares jacket, his bones loudly rattling. "I-I Thought...They...Kill..." Nightmare chuckles and pushes Sans closer to him.

" **These sick humans must have scared you. It's alright, I'm here. No one will be able to hurt you.** " The pain finally dissipates as the healing magic fades away. " **We should get you away from here. I'll bring you to your home, for now.** " Nightmare stands up, carrying Sans bridal style.

No. No, going with a stranger who just-, monster or not, is dangerous. Sans struggles against Nightmares' grasp, but his grip is tight. Not firm enough to hurt, but enough to keep him still. " **Shhh, calm down, Star. Breathe. Just think of this as a bad dream.** " As if flicking a switch in his mind, exhaustion hits him, making him struggle to keep his eyes open. A soft hum escapes from Nightmare, lulling Blueberry to sleep. The last thing he hears is Nightmare's voice. " **You won't leave again.** "

~~~

It takes a few moments for Sans to wake up, but when he does, he sees a concerned look on everyone's faces. Papyrus is saying something, but he can't hear. Sans lifts his left hand up, only to his in pain and grip his arm. His eyes snap open as the memories of last night hit him like a train. "THE HUMANS!" Sans tries to sit up on his non-injured arm.

Undyne runs over to him and grabs his shoulder, helping him up. "B-be careful! Y-your still b-badly i-injured!" Sans groans, squinting as the bright light stings his eyes, not to mention the throbbing of his skull. "P-Pass me some m-monster food." Undyne orders.

Sans grabs the food and quickly eats it, looking around the room he's in. Luckily, the monster, Nightmare, didn't lie to him and brought him back to his room. The baby blue colored walls and action figures next to his bed proved to him as much. "sans, what happened? why are you injured?" Papyrus asks, breaking Sans from his thoughts. Blue shudders, thinking back.

The expressions on the human's faces, the pain, stars, there _screams_. Yes, they had hurt him, they had killed others, but that didn't mean they deserved to die! Sans knows that if they just tried, they could be great humans! Maybe not as magnificent as himself- that's not the point. "T-THE HUMANS. THEY TRIED TO- THEY WERE ANTI-MONSTER. T-THE NEW ONES, THEY ATTACKED ME." Sans tries to calm himself as he speaks, but with his soul beating out of his chest, he could barely breathe properly.

Papyruses face hardens as he carefully hugs Sans. "it's alright, you're going to be alright." Tears sting the corner of Sans eye sockets, but he needs to tell them. The guilt would eat him up inside if he doesn't.

"S-SOMEONE CAME, A MONSTER. T-THEY KILLED THEM! T-THEY... I-" Now Sans was really struggling. Would they believe him? Of course they would, there his family, but why would a monster kill a bunch of humans? 

Papyrus squeezes Sans tighter while the others say something, But Sans couldn't make it out. All he could do is try not to cry. "sans, i need you to calm down and breathe." Papyrus lets go of Sans as Alphys steps up.

"What did this monster say?" Alphys asks.

Sans wipes his tears and looks down at his hands. "T-THEY SAID A LOT OF STUFF. THEY...ACTED LIKE HE KNEW WHO I WAS, CALLING ME A STAR? THEY SAID THERE NAME WAS N-NIGHTMARE AND-" Papyrus interrupts Sans's voice.

"What did you say his name was?" Papyrus asks, a dark look on his face. Sans hasn't seen Paps look like this since the first genocide run. It's not reassuring at all.

Sans hesitates for a moment before responding. "NIGHTMARE. W-WHY, DO YOU KNOW HIM?" Papyrus shakes his head, ushering Sans to continue. "I...DON'T KNOW MUCH ELSE. I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT THEY SAID. ALL I KNOW IS THAT THEY LOOKED LIKE A SKELETON, AND SEEMED TO KNOW WHO I WAS. I'M SORRY." Sans explains, looking down at his hands.

Chara frowns, sitting next to Sans. "But I thought you two were the only skeletons?" Blue shrugs.

"I DON'T KNOW EITHER."

As the group converse, none of them notice the eyelight gazing at Sans, perfectly still, blending into the shadows. He knows what he wants, and he's not going to let it get away. Last night was too risky. He cannot risk Sans getting so badly hurt. Just seeing him in a small amount of pain made him want to exterminate anyone who even dares to put there hands on him. Unfortunately, he already scared Sans enough with those pathetic human's death. He's going to have to be more careful from now on.

Well, it's not like Sans has much of a choice. He would just prefer if he wasn't terrified of him. It would make everything so much easier.


	2. Cut Off Your Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, I'm going to _attempt_ to do an October writing prompt thing for the NightBerry ship, meaning 31 days of fluffy one-shots! I'm not the best at one-shots, but you bet I'm going to try this! This doesn't mean I've stopped writing "Perfect Little Star" or "Midnight Snacks", these will still be updated during the month of October.

There it is again, the feeling of eyes on him in all ours of the day. It's a horrible feeling that sends shivers down his spine the moment it appears. Sans initially thought it was paranoia. After all, getting attacked by a group of people was bound to be traumatic, Especially after seeing them die right before his eyes. But no, there was no way this was simple anxiety. This had to be more.

Maybe he was wrong, but Sans swears he saw the same cyan eyelight staring at him whenever he goes through the shadows. This was getting out of hand. He can't go anywhere without feeling unsafe, without feeling watched.

As Sans walks through the park, he thinks about his options. He could wait it out as it's only been a week. Maybe he does this to a random person every so often and then gets bored. After all, what's so interesting about his day-to-day life? Or, maybe he could borrow his brother's flashlight. He could shine at them, and perhaps they'd get scared a go away. Then again, he murdered those humans. As terrifying as it is to remember, it's proof he wouldn't back down from simple intimidation or a threat of some sort. That just makes everything more complicated.

Before Sans is allowed to spiral down into a deeper rabbit hole, a bubbly voice calls out from behind him. "Sansy! Where have you been." Sans spins around to see Camila, a pink-haired human girl. He smiles and waves to his friends.

"HUMAN CAMILA! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER." Camila is the human the tutors Chara in her English class and has quickly become a friend of all of them. Not only was she smart and monster friendly, but Sans also had to admit, she is adorable! She eventually started coming over to have hangouts with the group.

Camila sprints over to Sans and hugs him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. The two giggles like little kids before She finally puts him back onto the grass. "How has Little C been? Summer break is killing me." She asks, stretching her hands up into the air.

"CHARA'S BEEN GOOD! SHE'S MISSED YOU THOUGH. MAINLY MISSED TEASING ME ABOUT YOU." Sans explains, sighing. Yes, Camila was cute and sweet, but Blue only saw her as a friend. She probably would attract him, but-

She hums, putting her hand on her hips. "Do they still have no clue about the little _thing_ you got for my bro?" Sans face flushes as he lightly hits Camila's shoulder, muttering incomprehensible words. She giggles, rubbing his skull. "Aw~ no need to be shy, Sansy. I seriously don't know what you see in him." Sans flush quickly disappears, feeling the horrible eyes on him again.

Ignoring the feeling, Sans crosses his arms. "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? MYSTERIOUS, SECLUDED, EDGY, HANDSOME, HE'S AMAZING!" He gushes, closing his eyes. He's not wrong either. Felix was dark and mysterious, the complete opposite of his twin. With dark swoopy blue hair and dark green eyes, every word he says seems to strike a chord in his soul. Of course, Sans doesn't like him too much ~~what if it all disappears?~~ but he won't deny his obvious attraction to the tall male.

Camila chuckles, patting Sans skull. "Whatever you say, cutie. We should hand out though, it's been too long." Sans nods in agreement. He loves to be around Camila. She just has such an infective positivity around her that could probably make anyone smile. "Oh, how about we hang out today? It could be fun! Besides, maybe you could get another hug by Felix." She coos.

Feeling the eyes leave him, Sans flushes freely and nervously laughs. "Y-YEAH SURE! NOT JUST TO SEE FELIX THOUGH!" He loudly proclaims, causing Camila to roll her eyes and laugh. Sans just pouts and follows the tall girl.

Sans can't help but smile and laugh the whole walk to Camila's house, as she jokes and makes light conversation. He really likes her. How kind and genuine she is, it's hard not to enjoy her company when she's so kind. He was always worried that when they finally made it to the surface, he still wouldn't have any friends. Not only were humans more judgemental, but there were also so many of them, it would be hard to find out who really does like you. But checking her always proved her sincerity.

***Check**

***Name - Camila Smith**

***Exp - 0 LV - 1**

***Happy to be able to spend time with you**

***Would never lie**

Every monster knows the soul doesn't lie. Humans may not understand how souls work, but they do seem to recognize that you can't fake your feelings during a check. This made humans who were trying to harm them more apparent and made it harder to pretend they did care.

As the two make their way to Camila's house, a strange feeling of dread appeared in his soul, followed by the uncomfortable shiver down his spine. What was wrong? Sans was with his friend, and he was going to hang out with his crush. Why is he scared? The uncomfortable feeling surrounds him as he reaches out to grab Camila's hand.

She looks down before smirking. "Aw, I didn't know you were so forward. Save it for my bro, Sansy."

When they reach the house, the uncomfortable feeling in his soul only gets worse. Something is very wrong. Sans walks faster, the atmosphere causing him to tense up and prepare his magic for an attack. "Cami, Somethings Wrong. We Need To Get Felix And Leave." Sans demands, standing in the doorway.

It takes a moment for the words to process in Camila's mind, but when they do, she sprints into the house, calling for her brother. She trusts Sans more than most, so if he says something wrong, she's going to trust him.

He was right.

A bloodcurdling scream erupts from her, making Sans heart stop. Even so, the fear only lasts for a moment before he sprints into the house, a bone attack ready in his hand. When he comes to Felix's bedroom, he finds Camila kneeling next to her brother, desperately shaking him. The room was a mess. Shredded paper is all strewn all around, his desk seems to have collapsed as one of the wooden table legs had been forcefully removed. A chair was on its side, across from where it had frequently sat, and above it was a large indent. But that's not what Sans focused on. Frozen in the doorway, Sans stares at Felix, slumped against the back wall, blood coming out of his side. 

Inhaling sharply, Sans clutches the bone attack and rushes to Felix's side, healing magic ready. "Cami, Listen To Me, I Need You To Call The Paramedics. My Healing Magic Can Only Do So Much." He orders, speaking in as soft of a tone as he can while his soul is beating a mile a minute. Camila hesitates, clutching her brother's shoulders, before letting go and reaching for her phone in her pocket.

With that, he watches as the healing magic enters the wound on the side of his hip. He lets out a sigh of relief when Felix starts to stir in his unconscious state. He finally opens his eyes before groaning in pain. "Felix! Oh, thank god you're okay!" Camila cries, her phone pressed to her chest. Sans breaks out a small relieved grin, before sucking in a sharp breath.

A dark shadow was in the corner of the room, but accompanying it was one cyan eyelight, staring into his own. This was caused by them. Sans bones start to slightly rattle as he grips Felix's shoulder. "We...We Have To Leave." He murmurs under his breath.

Camila gives Sans a confused glance, still on the phone. Ripping his eyes away from the shadow, Sans carefully lifts up Felix. "WE NEED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE NOW!" He desperately cries, his bones audibly rattling together. Panicking, she says something to the operator before rushing the door.

**~~~**

The memory of Felix flashes into his mind once again. It isn't late at all. In fact, it's still relatively early, but Sans can't do anything. He can't stomach any food, and he is not risking going back out to run into his 'Shadow Stalker' as Felix so elegantly describes him now. Even in a hospital bed, Felix always manages to find a situation funny. Still, even now, he can feel someone watching him, Sans _knows_ Nightmare is watching him. It's terrifying.

Sans grips onto his pillow a bit tighter and squeezes his eye sockets shut. He fears that the moment he opens his eyes, he'll come face to face with Nightmare. That Nightmare will kill him the moment he sees him. Maybe if he doesn't move, if he doesn't look, he'll be safe.

Why is any of this even happening? It hasn't even been a week this his first meeting with his Shadow Stalker, yet Felix almost died by him! Well, maybe Sans is jumping the gun a bit. He didn't actually see Nightmare attack his friend, but seeing him there, not helping, it was suspicious.

Maybe he should try to talk to him. Nightmare must be following him for a reason. Perhaps he needs help with something! If that's true, and he didn't actually attack Felix, that means he might know who did. It could be that Nightmare only killed the ones who hurt him because he's a nice person. A very...mentally messed up kind person, but one with genuinely good intentions. Maybe Sans messed up and judged him too quickly.

With a relaxed sigh, Sans opens his eyes and looks around. He doesn't remember the room getting so dark. Looking to the clock, he sees that its already midnight. Blue frowns. He didn't even notice so much time passing, yet he doesn't even feel tired. Blue rubs his eye sockets and sits up, only to hear a chuckle from across the room. Sans breathing hitches as he turns to see the same eyelight he had seen for days on end.

" **I haven't seen you so relaxed in quite some time.** " Sans shudders in fear but quickly stands up. " **Aw, why are you so nervous?** " Nightmare asks, almost in a mocking tone.

Sans takes a moment to think before taking a deep breath. "DID... DID YOU ATTACK FELIX? I SAW YOU NEAR THERE." He confesses, fidgeting with the end of his gloves. Nightmare chuckles and stalks over to Sans, making him back up until his legs hit his bed frame.

The look in Nightmares eyelight makes Sans tightly grip onto his glove. Still, he doesn't look away from his face. " **Why don't I ask you a question. Do you think I attacked him?** " Nightmare asks, staring directly at him.

Sans hesitates before stating, "I-I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ANYONE WOULD HURT ANOTHER FOR NO REASON. IF... IF YOU DID ATTACK HIM, WHY WOULD YOU?" He asks.

Nightmare takes another step forward. Without Sans realizing it, a large tentacle wraps around Sans's waist multiple times before pushing him forward. The memory of the tentacle impaling the group of humans causes Sans to snap his eye sockets shut. Tears sting his eyes as his bones rattle together in fear. Surprisingly, no pain came. Instead, he feels a soft caressing on his cheek. Sans hesitantly opens his eyes to see Nightmare staring down at him.

" **Yes, I did attack your... _friend_. Of course, I didn't just try to kill him for no reason.**" Sans breathing hitches, but he continues to look at Nightmare, trying not to cry. Before he could ask, Nightmare continues. " **I'm not a fool. It's obvious how he feels for you. But, you obviously enjoy his company, so I gave him a little warning.** " Sans shivers and struggles against Nightmare's grasp, plasmic tears freely falling down his cheekbones.

Trying to calm his thoughts, Sans closes his eyes once more. "A-ARE YOU GOING TO HURT MORE OF MY FRIENDS? ARE YOU GOING TO HURT ME?" In his panic state, that's the only thing he can think about. Why is Nightmare going after _his_ friends?

Nightmare lets out an amused laugh, pulling his hand away from Sans. " **Oh, my Little Star. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't waste my precious time talking to you, now would I? You would already be dead.** " He takes a step forward, loosening his grip on Sans, but not enough to allow him to escape. " **And I won't be touching your friends as long as they don't get in the way.** "

Sans sucks in a shaky breath, processing what Nightmare said. Almost as if he knows this, he stays silent and instead strangely gazes at Sans. Finally, a question burns in his mind. "T... The Way Of What?" Blue asks, his voice finally breaking as he cries. The unsteady tone stops him from sounding at all threatening and instead makes him sound like a defenseless monster.

" **Soon, Blueberry.** " Nightmare murmurs. He once again reaches forward and gently caresses Sans cheekbone. He whimpers and leans away from his touch, feeling his soul pound against his ribcage. " **It all will be ready soon. It's almost complete. Just a few more things and it will all be ready for you.** " He coos, the slightest cyan blush dusted on his cheekbones.

Nightmare sighs before laying Sans on his mattress, finally letting him go. " **Go to sleep, little light. If we talk for any longer, I may not be able to contain myself.** " He doesn't want to go to sleep, he shouldn't be able to go to sleep. Not while his bones are rattling and his mind is racing so fast. Yet, somehow, Sans finds himself growing exhausted. How is it that every time he's around Nightmare, he finds himself helpless, and at his complete mercy? It's terrifying.

Chuckling, Nightmare sits himself down on Sans bed and rhythmically strokes his skull. " **I'm here for you. I'm not leaving.** " No, I would appreciate it if you could leave, thanks. Sans grips onto his pillow but gives up on trying to stay awake. " **There you go. Sweet nightmares, my little star.** " Sans sniffles and closes his heavy eyelids, trying to relax his breathing. Within minutes, Sans passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I don't care enough to re-read it until I hate it so.... here ya go!
> 
> Looks like Blueberry's friendships are in trouble. But, what is Nightmare planning? I mean, I'm sure you could all guess, but Blue hasn't yet!


	3. Get Him

Sans is afraid. When he finally wakes up, he keeps his eyes shut, staying frozen in place. It takes everything in him to keep on reminding himself that he is okay, that Nightmare isn't there. Yet, no matter how hard he tries to convince himself, there's a lingering thought in the back of his mind telling him the exact opposite. What if Nightmare is still there, petting his skull and calling him that strange pet name? If Nightmare is still here, he's definitely not doing that to Sans, yet the room still has that lingering heaviness he had felt before.

As Sans's mind wanders, a soft knock on the bedroom door was enough to have him up and out of bed, opening the door to whoever it was. A wave of relief rushes over him when he sees Chara standing there, squeezing a plush bear. "Hello, Human! Are You Alright?" He asks, trying his hard to mock enthusiasm. It seems as though it doesn't work, seeing as the human frowns.

"Sans...you don't have to pretend to be okay." They claim, running their fingers through there hair. Sans feezes, before giving Chara room to enter. Did they somehow know Nightmare came to talk to him? Closing the door behind them, Chara puts a hand on Sanses arm, too short to comfortably reach his shoulder. "Cami called us. Felix is healing well and wants to know if you could see him today. It seems like he needs to tell you something."

Ah, so the human had no clue, and as it turns out, all of them have no idea Nightmare had come last night. The thought that Nightmare could come and go with no one realizing makes his soul churn before he instantly shoves the feeling away. Sans, like always, is being selfish. Felix had almost _died_ last night, and Sans is thinking about himself, not his hurt friend. "Yeah, I Can Come." He simply replies. It's the least he can do for only thinking about himself.

Chara smiles before pulling out an object from there pocket, confusing Sans. "Here, Papyrus said that you might want this." Sans grabs it to see it was a small flashlight. It was the tough one Papyrus uses when they go camping. He must have known Sans is getting paranoid.

A small smile tugs at his face as he pockets the item, putting it in his inventory. "Thanks, Kiddo. Make Sure To Thank Paps For Me, Okay?" The human smiles and nods, patting his arm once more. 

"Mom made some pie to make everyone feel better, and for you to bring some to Felix," Chara explains, walking back over to his door. "See ya, Sans!" They call, waving. Sans awkwardly waves until the human shuffles out of the room.

Sans lets out a shaky sigh, falling to his knees, finally allowing him to break. His soul thumps against his chest, forcing him to remember what had happened the night before. _Stars_ , he hates to admit it, but he's horrified. Plasmic tears fall down his skull. He's forced to accept the fact that, for some reason, Nightmare will be following him and watching him for the time being. Something he or Felix did upset him, and this monster is extreamly dangerous. He wipes his tears with his sleeves, putting his other hand on his chest in an attempt to calm his breathing. He can't help anyone if he breaks down this easily, yet he can't stop his bones from rattling together.

It's pathetic.

Sans takes a few minutes to calm himself down before teleporting into his bathroom. He turns on the water to a random temperature and splashes it in his face, not caring about it splattering on his shirt. Sans stumbles around until he finds a towel and drys his face, thankful he didn't slip on a pile of water again. He chuckles. After what happened in these past few days, he's worried about slipping on water.

Sans stares at himself in the mirror for a few moments before he sighs and teleports to the livingroom. Frowning as everyone's eyes go on him, Sans shuffles over to the couch where Papyrus is sitting. He opens one eyesocket before sitting up and patting Sanses head. "mornin, bro." Papyrus says, staring at the television.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Sans leans on his brother's arm and gazes at the TV, not actually paying attention to the screen. "GOOD MORNING." He would prefer to be going on his morning jog right about now, but with everything that happened, he's a bit too nervous about something like that.

"When will you visit Felix?" Chara asks, jumping on the couch.

Sans thinks for a moment before shrugging. "WHENEVER VISITING HOURS OPEN." He explains. It would be best to visit Felix early. Maybe Nightmare will decide to sleep in today. Chara gives him a weird look and hands him their phone. Sans eyesockets widen before jumping up and rushing to his room. "NEVERMIND, I WILL BE LEAVING NOW!" He quickly changes out of his pajamas and replaces it with his battle body. Sans runs out of his room and snatches the box of pie, rushing to the front door.

"SEE YOU GUYS IN A BIT!" Sans calls out before slamming the door shut and stuffing the pie in his inventory. Sans teleports to Ebbot Hospital, feeling his little patience wearing thin. Usually, he would feel a lot better walking to the places he likes to be in, but with the risk of his 'Shadow Stalker' and with Felix being hurt, Sans is all over the place at this point.

He checks at the front desk, puts the little sticker name tag on his chest, and was forced to go through a body scan before finally being allowed to go to Felix's room. He knocks on the door and waits until he hears his voice usher him in. Sans shakily opens the door and walks over to him.

When Felix notices Sans, he smiles and waves at him. "Hey there, Sansy." Sans bashfully smiles and rushes towards Felix's side. His hair is messy, his face is slightly bruised, but so far, his face looks fine. Unfortunately, Sans doesn't need to look to remember how injured his chest was. Breaking his thoughts, Felix pats Sans's skull and chuckles.

Smiling, Blue lightly pushes his arm away from him. "BACK OFF, FELIX. WHY DID YOU WANT TO SEE ME ANYWAY." He asks, ignoring the memory resurfacing in his mind. Felix's smile suddenly disappears as he looks to his hands.

"I've been meaning to ask, but I wanted to ask you alone. Do you the monster, Nightmare?" Felix asks, his voice suddenly a lot more serious. Sans flinches and looks away from his friend. Stars forbid he thinks he made him do it.

Sans sighs and looks away. "I...YES. HE'S THE 'SHADOW STALKER' AS YOU DUBBED HIM. HE CAME TO VISIT ME LAST NIGHT, TOLD ME HE ATTACKED YOU AS A WARNING." He explains, trying not to remember what had happened last night.

And failing. Sans doesn't understand why he felt so weak and defenseless against Nightmare. He has magic, he could've easily fought back against him, yet at the same time, he couldn't. It felt as if he was frozen, forced to listen to every word he spoke until he was finally free. Was it fear that kept him like that? Is Nightmare that terrifying?

Felix forces a cough and looks out the window, away from Sans. "Don't worry, Sans. I know you had nothing to do with it." Sans sighs in relief before looking back at him. Felix glances at Sans with a worried expression on his face, making Sans frown himself. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Hope he didn't, cause then I gotta break that skeletons femur."

Laughing, Sans shakes his head. "NO, HE DIDN'T. BUT EVEN IF HE DID, I DON'T THINK YOUR IN ANY CONDITION TO FIGHT." He mocks.

Felix chuckles. "Nah, he caught me off guard. Wait till that fucker is by himself, then I'll beat his non-existent ass!" He exclaims, winking at Sans.

"LANGUAGE!" Sans shouts. "AND WHAT ARE YOU? A NIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR?" He asks, once again mocking him while playfully glaring at his friend.

Felix snaps both of his fingers before pointing at him with finger guns. "Only for you, skele-bae," he claims.

The two break their acts and start laughing, the memory of what had happened seemingly disappearing from there minds. This is something Sans particularly enjoys on the surface. Actually having friends to laugh with that isn't his brother or the human. Being able to be around people who love and accept him for who he is, and not anything else. Sans wouldn't change this banter for the world.

"OH, RIGHT! I SNUCK IN SOME PIE FOR YOU. QUEEN TORIEL MADE IT HERSELF." Sans explains, taking out the box from his inventory. Felix snatches the box from his hands and opens it, staring at it like its the first time he's seen the stars.

Felix sighs and grabs the fork inside the box, taking a bite of the whole pie like a mad man. "God, I fucking love this pie."

"LANGUAGE."

**~~~**

The room was bright, annoyingly so, but he would deal with it. The baby blue walls will cause him to not feel as uncomfortable, unlike the rest of the castle. A plush king-sized bed is pushed up against the back wall in the middle of the room. A love seat is pushed near the mattress at a small angle, right next to a bookshelf. Different genres and lengths of stories were all laid on the shelf. In the corner was a television screen with a DVD player. In a few racks were a bunch of plushie toys and figurines he's seen Blueberry have in his own room.

It's perfect. As Nightmare looks around the painfully colorful room, he can't help but smile. It reminds him so much of Blue, and soon, he will be here. His smile widens at the thought. Blueberry resting on the bed as he reads a book from the shelf, not noticing anything around him as he loses himself in the story.

Or maybe he is sitting on the loveseat, watching some cheesy romance movie with a quilt over him. Shivering in the cold, Blue would beckon Nightmare over just so that he could hold him. His eyelights would turn into tiny stars as the cuddle, watching the dumb movie he likes.

Nightmare sighs, the thought sending him an overwhelming amount of positivity, but that's fine. He's gotten used to positivity after there strange "friendship" with the rest of the bad guys. He's not so much of a fool to belive Blue would submit after he takes him, or be comfortable with being near him. That's alright. The rest of the group has made it clear he's horribly patient.

With a sigh, Nightmare climbs into Blueberrys future bed and lays on the blanket. It still smells of dust, but he knows it will go away soon. Eventually, he can enter the room and smell only Blue and himself. No one else can go in. The thought of Blueberry always being within arms reach is exhilarating, to say the least.

Nightmare rolls over to his side and lets out a content hum at the thought of Blue's arms around his. How great it would feel for Blue to focus on _him_ and only _him_. The warmth of his body up against his as Nightmares tendrils wrap around Blue. He would be too comfortable, too relaxed to even dare try to move away from him. Their souls would beat in harmony as they lay together, not a care in the world.

He huffs in annoyance. If he indulges himself in his fantasies for any longer, he knows he won't be able to stop himself from taking Blueberry right now. Although his room is set up, and everyone knows the rules he's laid out, there's still one issue Nightmare hasn't gotten the fix for yet.

Blue's magic.

Nightmare knows the fear he's installing on Blue won't last forever. Besides, he rather not have his little star terrified of him _every_ time he appears. Although it was necessary last night, there should be another way to halt Blue's magic so he won't fight back. Luckily, Nightmare has already figured out a solution. It's a solution he had to go searching multiple universes for, but a solution nonetheless.

Of course, this answer has to be slightly dangerous for Blue. He may be strong, but his soul is still weak. Cracks and injuries from whoever hurt him ~~their dead meat by the time Nightmare figures out who~~ mentally has dimmed the glow of his soul. He needs a certain amount of magic for up until these cracks heal, or else his HP could drop, and he could fall down. He has to be very careful with how he does this.

Nightmare sighs and opens a window to once again spy on his little star. The window opens to allow him to see Blueberry walking back from what looks to be a hospital. A small smile is on his face as he's skipping along on the sidewalk. He can feel a mix of fear and happiness emanating off of him. Blue stops skipping and looks around, seemingly clutching a flashlight.

Nightmare chuckles, watching as Blue starts speed walking away. It's adorable how he thinks a little flashlight would scare him off. He loves how cute he acts when scared. Stars, he loves everything about him.

Right before entering another one of his fantasies, Nightmare's thoughts were broken by a knocking on the door. He would be frustrated had he had not already told them not to bother him until _it_ was complete. He feels his soul thump against his ribcage in excitement, something that seemed to be more common since he found Blue.

Nightmare gets off the bed and walks towards the door, not showing any hint of enthusiasm through his movements nor his expression. When he opens the door, he finds Killer there, with a cardboard box in his hands. "the testing is complete. the only issue is the one you predicted, boss." Perfect. The only issue he predicted is an easy fix.

" **Good. Give it here. Prepare to bring Blue here immediately.** " Nightmare demands, taking the box from Killer's hands. He puts it in his inventory but notices Killer still standing there. " **What is it**?"

He stares at Nightmare for a few minutes before sighing. "just... is this really the best idea. you know how blue is, you can still try to do this normally." Killer claims. Even without eyelights, it's obvious he wasn't looking directly at him.

" **Maybe, but I don't care. We are bringing Blue here.** " He explains. His tone is demanding, intimidating. The only ones who would challenge such a tone would be his 'friends'.

Killer looks a little more confident as he takes a step forward. "but why do we _need_ to do this? if we just talk to blue- if we tell him-" Of course, Killer's confidence quickly went away.

If looks could kill, Killer would be dust on the ground. " **We are keeping Blueberry here, where he is _safe_. That. Is. Final**."

A few seconds of silence surrounds them before Killer finally backs down. "i'll tell the others to prepare."

" **Good.** "

**~~~**

He really doesn't like the fact he has to be out so late. With the risk of being stalked, the new AMA organization certainly after him, and so many humans he's friends with being hurt, Sans thinks he has the right to be a _little_ paranoid. Specifically, shining a flashlight at any little noise he hears, only for it to be the wind or just his imagination.

Sans sighs and rubs his eye sockets, trying to make sure they stay open. Stars, it's too late to be out. Unfortunately, Muffet needed some ingredients delivered, and Sans was the only one who wasn't busy. He didn't expect to lose track of time. Again, not his fault! He just hasn't seen Muffet in months, so of course, he would want to stay a little later.

Muffet, basically his adopted mother, lives all the way across the city, so they hardly get to visit her. Not to mention her pet is the best little cupcake abomination he has ever witnessed. It's impossible to not stay there after being tempted by Muffets pet and cake. Now, he mainly regrets it because of the darkness.

He should have asked paps to teleport him back. Of course, he had to use most of his magic making sure Muffet's pet doesn't rip up his bandana.

As he walks through the sidewalk, a similar feeling creeps upon him. A sickening feeling of being watched. Sans sucks in a breath and holds his flashlight close, preparing his magic. He speeds up his walking and squeezes his eyes closed, keeping himself alert.

He hears something. A footstep behind him. Sans whips around, only to see no one there. He stands in silence for a moment, not daring to move. His soul pounds in his ribcage as he tries to control the rattling of his bones. He's so close to the house, maybe five minutes away. He could run there, he'd be safe.

A hand touches his shoulder.

Before he has time to react, a cloth gets put over his mouth and other people grab onto his arms and legs, holding him down. Sans desperately tries to summon a bone, a gaster blaster, his blue magic, _anything_ to save himself. The magic doesn't concentrate, and anything that forms is quickly destroyed by the ones surrounding him.

Tears fall down his face as he feels himself losing consciousness. He struggles against them as they lay him to the pavement, which only makes it harder for him to escape. His bones rattle as the blurry faces around him speak, their voices muffled.

...

... _please don't reset..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry has been brought to the castle, despite his best attempts at fighting back. The bad guys were too strong for Blue to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems as though I have posted yet another NightBerry fic. Though, this one seems to be less fluffy and adorable, and more angsty and terrifying. Mainly for Blueberry. I hope you guys are ready for Nightmare being a protective yandere over the scared berry boi.


End file.
